Broken and Torn
by Gem123
Summary: Hermiones life is in runes. She has lost all control. She fights for a cause she has forgotten. And through all this pain, someone unexpected helps her see the world like she used to. But is it too late to make things right?


**HELLO!! this is my first D/H fic and I hope you like it! This story I hope portrays that the choices we make can influence our life path, bring great and lovely things, but also the pain of what used to be. Well enjoy and Review PLEASE!!!!**

In her mind she ran as fast as she could from the horrific scene that took place before her. Why? She couldn't understand why?

"Let them go! Please let them go!" she pleaded as tears racked her skinny frame.

A heart piercing cry was the answer. She tried to turn away but someone kept her head facing her mother and father, as they were tortured continuously. Her Mother lay crumpled on the floor shaking and jerking involuntary, her face white and her lips blue. Her father on the other hand, was tied tightly to a chair as each bone in his body was broken, one by one. His fingers, feet and nose where bent in weird shapes, blood seeped from his mouth and tears where visible on his cheeks. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, listening to her parents sobs where driving her mad. At one point she wished they'd Just Die, but urged them to keep fighting. A Death Eater aimed his wand at Mr Granger again muttering a curse, she watched as his cheat deflated, his breathing became rapid and desperate for air. Yet as she looked into his bloodshot eyes he smiled at her and let go.

"No! oh, please no! Dad!" cried Hermione desperately. "no…" breaking down she looked to the floor to be confronted with another pair of blank eyes. Looking away a high pitch plead erupted from her dry mouth

"Why?"

No one came to investigate the sounds heard coming from the Granger household. It was only when Hermione never answered a message from Harry (her new boyfriend) that Dumbledor sent many of the OOTP to investigate. None could have imagined, not even in their wildest nightmare, the devastation awaiting them. As soon as they arrived they knew something was wrong.

Lupin rushed up to the house in a sudden panic. Bursting into the lobby, he had thought he had made a mistake; everything was perfect, nothing turned over. Yet his trained eye located a wand strewn on the floor behind the door - _weird_ he thought.

A deadly silence filled the house as the door to the living room was opened. Everyone recoiled as a discussing stench escaped Into the lobby. Then many frightened gasps where heard as they saw the family tied together. Lupin stood there like many other in shock. They knew they where dead they just couldn't get over the brutality of there death. Tonks was the first to move toward the innocents, her normal bubble gum coloured hair now a sad black. Straight away she noticed something wrong, well not wrong, something amazing.

"Moody, lupin help me. Hermiones alive."

The dank, rainy, horrible weather was constant for 3 months following the incident a the Granger household. The house still lay inhabited, but today something was different. As the rain lashed the empty home, and a crack of thunder resounded thought the many empty rooms. Seconds later lightening illuminated everything revealing a shadow lingering in the small living room. The terrible scenes that this room had once seen was now forgotten about as the room was back to normal. Only the lingering shadow was the evidence of the going on that day. She glanced to the cupboard of photos with deep sorrowful eyes. One picture made something snap within her already tortured mind. Rising up she glanced out at the night: Out at the angry storm which was mimicking the one now raging within her and with one quick movement she shot a heated, emotional spell at the picture of "The Golden Trio" which burst into flames. She watched Harry and Ron's faces recoil in fear and horror as there faces became distorted by the flames. Yet Hermione stood just like the lingering shadow both sets of eyes burning for revenge.

She hadn't spoken a word since she had awoken up in hospital after being treated for minor injuries. It had been a week almost till the healers aloud anyone to see her. Harry was her first visitor and as he rushed to embrace his best friend and most treasured companion, he noticed that she was like a shell of her former self. Her face was pale, her eyes dull and as she lay she looked so small and frail It was devastating to see her so weak, like she had given up. Moving to the side of the bed he tenderly stroked her hand and moved a strand of hair lovingly from her face.  
"Hermione?" trying to sound caring and hopeful, failed dismally as it came out more searchingly. She didn't answer, instead turned her head away from him. He didn't know what to do, he hated seeing her like this and felt angry about what had happened. Hermione on the other hand had shut down. Yes, she was alive but her soul, and her old life was no more. She couldn't shut her eyes but she would he devoured by nightmares and memories, she didn't want. So in self defence from all the pain and anger she shut down, she let nothing in therefore could no longer give anything out.

* * *

_It was under 3 months until she was released form hospital and arrived at Twelve Grimmauld Place. A crowed had gathered to give her help and support, but she ignored everyone of then and zombie like walked to her room, collapsed on the bed, where she remained not moving a muscle. Everyone helped where they could Mrs Weasly gave Hermione a little bit of dignity by helping her when she wet the bed or soiled herself. Ron and Harry would sit with her all day, just talking to her. But one day Harry came into her room early one morning to find Hermione still lying on her back, eyes wide._

"Hermione, you have to listen to me and snap out of this." he held her hand " we miss you Hermy, I miss you. Look I know what its like to lose a parent I know the pain of having to live without them. Hermione you've got to move on."

As soon as he mentioned her patents she switched back on, he blood started to pump, her heart hammered against her chest as she listened to HIM compare her parents with his own. How dare he! Then he said,

"They would want you to get over this and move on with your life, you have your whole life ahead of you, please, don't ruin it now." Like a volcano, which had been bubbling till it was ready to burst but the top was to thick to break. She burst thought that thick top and let all hell lose.

" How dare you! You never knew your parents. They weren't ripped from you…. In front of your very eyes. You never saw there eyes plead for death. You never saw them moan, squeal and Cry as they were toured. You've never been thought that, HAVE YOU! Well? What do u want to say now, since you're the only one bad things happen to. Er… what does the famous fucking Harry Potter want to add."

"these past few months have been hell for me to…"

"awwww…. Well lets all comfort Harry Potter! Its not been a ride in the part for me either, I have had to live with the knowledge that Hogwarts most brightest witch, could even save her parents when they needed her the most! I have to live with the fact that those scumbag death eaters are still out there somewhere living when they should be fucking dead. So, Harry what have you done for your girlfriend? Have you gone after her parents killers, like a knight in shinning armour. NO, instead you stand there all high and mighty, like the world revolves around you. IT DOESN'T!" Harry's face had dropped when she was screaming at him, he had never see her so angry. She actually seemed to grow and where there used to be a deep void in her eye, was now deep hatred and a hunger for revenge that was bone deep. 

* * *

She tilted her head ever so slightly to the direction of the now burning house. Many people by now were gathered, standing under the shelter of their own homes, awaiting the firemen, whispering and gossiping about what could have happened one tear silently worked it's way down Hermione's perfectly arched face. Hermione over the last year had changed in more that her emotional behaviour but now looked more mature. Since her awkward teen years, she had had a disgruntled bookworm look. She now stood tall and curvy, her brown hair now black and plastered to her face as the rain lashed down. Looking at her home only increased the desire for revenge more so as within every provoking flame was his face. Malfoy's face and no matter what she wanted his life and she knew how to get it . Through Voldermort.


End file.
